Se Solo Io Dire Si
by Mob Princess
Summary: Sonny finally lets his tears drop and realizes his heart is broken when it is all to late. Deals with Claudia's death. May she R.I.P!


**Summary- Sonny finally lets his tears drop and realizes his heart is broken when it is all to late.**

**Se Solo Io Dire Si**

**~Story~**

Sonny sped down Harbor View Road. His eyes were blurred with raging tears. This was the road that he had almost lost Claudia on countless times, and one of those times he lost their son. He cursed under his breath at how much their son was more her's than his. How he yelled that it was a blessing that he didn't survive.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

He hated how much he had told his best friend and enforcer, Jason Morgan, that he didn't need to see her body. Michael had killed his wife. Sure, she's the reason he was in a coma for almost a year, but he loved her. But was love enough to stop him? For some idiotic reason, he still backed her up into a corner in front of everyone and called her so many things.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

"If only I said yes...I could've seen you one last time..." _Michael would have grown up without a father, but he would have grown up. _Sonny remembered those words ever so clearly. He told Claudia that one day when he was spilling out his guts to her.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

Was Michael getting shot karma for him, or for her? Had all the bad things he had done caught up, and Claudia, the woman he fell in love with, the one that had to do the damage to let every innocent and guilty soul that died get revenge? Or was it karma for her? But what could she have done to deserve that? After all, she was born into the business, it wasn't her fault she turned out crazy. _At the end of the day there's no other way than to deal with the guilt. Do you honestly think it's good for Michael? That you punish yourself everyday. Cause I've talked to him, he wants to leave the past behind. How is he supposed to do that when his father is stuck in the past?_

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

The dark mobster pulled to the side of the road and got out of his armored car. There, he looked to the ground and studied the burn marks. "I can't believe they're still here. After all this time." They were the marks from when the car exploded after Claudia rolled her car because of his daughter. A tear fell from his eye and streaked down his cheek. "Claudia..."

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

Quickly, he turned and ran back into his car and sped off again. This time he would go to route 86. The same route were Claudia had her last car crash. Everything zoomed past him. "Dammit!" Mr. Corinthos was there in no time. He showed up to where bits and pieces of the dark Sedan were still laying around. He kicked them around, the followed the trail to the cabin. _You're everything that everyone warned me about that I would get in the end._ _You tried to kill me, and you shot my son, you faithless bitch._

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

The cabin was soaked in water, the wood rotting from all the rain and mildew. Here, in this very place, his oldest son had killed the one woman that ever understood her. "Claudia..." He was so thankful Max and Milo told him exactly where they had buried his deseased wife, so he walked away from the mess and further into the woods.

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

The evil man stood over his wife's grave, not a tombstone, but earth still settling. More tears poured from his face. He looked to the sun, which had shown through a bald patch of leaves above him and unto her. "Claudia...I miss you. It's so quiet at the house, the buisness isn't the same." Sonny confessed to her, even though she wasn't there. _Your father can't hurt you anymore. _But he still could, and did. From all the things he heard from Johnny, Claudia had fallen in love with him, and he blew it all to hell by breaking her heart and being so cruel to her.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

"I know it's wrong to cover up for Michael, but I know you would understand. But I doubt he wouldny. No one would..." Once again there was a long silence as he listened to the birds chirp. Whether he liked to admit it or not, this seemed like a peaceful place to be buried. "I wish I would have told Jason that I needed to see you when he told me you died, but I didn't want him to know I had something for you." _I dont want your pity. Because pity turns into resentment like that._

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_

"Claudia Antonia Zacchara-Corinthos, I love you with all my heart. And I hope you forgive me for all the wrong I've done to you. Cause if only I said yes, I could get passed this and move on, like you would have wanted me to. Take care of our son, our precious baby boy." He squated down, planted a kiss on his finger tips, and lowered them to the ground. His body began to shake. _Because you wake up, and everything isn't the way you want it to be._

**--------------**

**A/N- Alright, this was just a nice, sad, lovely oneshot. Sorry all, I know it's not long, but I didn't really know what to put. Please review, it's what inspires me. The title is in Italian, it means "If I only said yes." All song credit goes to 3 Doors Down.**


End file.
